Stab My Back
by Kiska King
Summary: One shot Dramione Fanfic based on the song Stab my Back by The AllAmerican Rejects. I don't know how to summarize it without giving away all of the story, and I suck at summaries, so read, please!


_Yet again, I'm putting off my story to write a Dramione fanfic, but this one yearned to be written. It's surprisingly dramatic, especially considering the writer. Well, I hope you like it!_

_**Disclaimer: Disclaimers are depressing. I own nothing. There, happy now? Can I go cry in my corner? **_

* * *

****

Draco Malfoy burst into the common room, furious. First years had learned by this point in the year that staying in the seventh year's path could prove deadly. And he was normally very proud of that fact, but right now he was distracted. He caught sight of his friend, Blaise Zabini on a couch, making out with some random sixth year.

Draco growled deep in his throat, and Zabini looked up. He politely excused himself, and caught up to Draco, who was by now on his way back out of the common room.

When they got to the lake, Blaise cautiously examined Draco. He was angry, but more so than usual.

"What's wrong, mate?" he asked. Slytherins may not show respect to any other house, but they always look after their own, even when it meant being vented on by your livid friend.

"_She's_ what's wrong," Draco spat out. Blaise nearly grinned, but Draco would take that as an insult, so he didn't. But he was finally going to find out who Draco's mysterious girlfriend was. He'd been hiding it for months, but it was still obvious that he'd been seeing someone new. "_She's_ still going out with that loser, even when I told her that I didn't want her doing it. _She's_ driving me insane."

_Now we're broken on the floor  
She just wants me to share her  
It hasn't been this way before  
She just wants me to dare her_

"_She's _driving me insane," Draco repeated. He looked at Blaise. And, she sent me this. He handed Blaise the note. The one that _she _had sent him telling him exactly how she felt. He could picture her perfect handwriting, which had written him so many little sarcastic notes, but none of them hurt like this one. It read something to this effect:

_**How can you blame me for having a relationship with him, when you're still carrying on with that slut? You just don't like that I'm with him because you want me all to yourself, you just want me to let you walk all over me, but I won't. That's what bugs you, Draco. Not me having a boyfriend.** _

The phone rings  
(The phone rings)  
And she screams  
"Stab my back,  
It's better when I bleed for you.  
Walk on me,  
It never was enough to do."

He took back the note when Blaise had finished reading note.

"Well. Was she right? Should I have broken it off with them, or should I have let things wind up this way?" Draco asked him.

"That depends," Blaise answered. "Who was the girl?"

"Granger."

Blaise nearly choked of disbelief.

"And, you know what the worst part is?" Draco looked at his friend, but didn't see him. "I think…I think I loved her. I think I still do."

_  
I Can't get past her  
Falling faster  
It's true  
It hasn't done a lot for you_

Hermione looked up at her boyfriend, Ron Weasley, and smiled and nodded at whatever he had just said. She honestly had no idea if it was funny or not. She hadn't been paying attention. She was thinking of Draco, as masochistic as that was. She couldn't stop thinking about him, especially when she was with Ron. Whenever they kissed, she was comparing him to Draco. Whenever they talked, she could only think about how lacking he was. She was miserable about it, too.

And every time he held you close  
Yeah, were you thinking of me?  
When I needed you the most  
Well I hope that you're happy

But, he had started it, with that slut, Parkinson. And when he had stopped seeing Parkinson, he had just moved on to Padma Patil. And the list didn't end there. She had only found out about Padma from Parvarti, who was disgusted in her sister's choice in men, apparently. So, she had told him how she felt, and he had only sent back an angry reply, saying that if she felt that way, then they should just break up.

The phone rings  
And she screams  
"Stab my back,  
It's better when I bleed for you.  
Walk on me,  
It never was enough to do."

Hermione excused herself, saying that she had some homework she needed to finish, and went to the library, where she knew she'd find Ginny. She had a hard time pulling her away from the secluded corner she and Harry had found, but once Ginny saw Hermione's face, she followed right away.

"What's wrong, 'Mione?" Ginny asked, hugging Hermione around the shoulders.

"We…we broke up," Hermione choked out, letting a few tears run down her face before dashing the rest away.

"You and Ron?" Ginny asked, confused.

"Well, no. Gin, I've got some explaining to do," Hermione began. Soon, she had told Ginny the entire story about her and Draco, and how she had used Ron to make him jealous. "You have every right to hate me, Ginny, but I had to tell someone."

Ginny just gawked at her.

"And…I still love him, Ginny. I don't want to break up."

I Can't get past her  
Falling faster  
It's true  
It's better when I bleed for you

Draco couldn't stand it any more. They were in the Great Hall, eating breakfast, and Hermione was still with _him_. He had to do something. He had to tell her that she was slowly killing him, even if it meant that everyone found out about the two of them.

So, he scribbled a quick note and when post came, he gave it to his owl, then left the hall.

Hermione smiled at Ron and Harry. It was scary at how good she was getting at pretending to be happy. Only Ginny knew that she wasn't. Surprisingly, Ginny wasn't as angry as was first expected. She was angry that Hermione used Ron, but she knew that Hermione loved Ron, just not in that way.

Hermione looked up quickly at the Slytherin table, and looked back down when Draco caught her gaze. He looked furious. She peeked back up through her bangs and saw him scribbling a note. When the post came, she wasn't surprised that she got a note from him. She opened it quickly and read it.

_**My dearest,**_

_**I hope that you and your precious Weasel have a happy life together. Don't worry, this is the last note that I will ever send you, but you have to know something. I love you, and I was in denial about it, so I cheated. After this year, I'll disappear, as long as it makes you happy.**_

_**Draco** _

I hope that love he gave you  
Was just enough to save you  
You nearly broke my heart  
Just look at what you're tearing apart

Hermione ran from the Great Hall and looked for Draco. He wasn't near the Slytherin Common Room, so she checked the classroom for his next class, but no luck. She was beginning to give up hope, when she saw a lone figure out by the lake. She couldn't tell from this distance, but she prayed that it was him.

Not stopping to catch her breath, she touched his shoulder, and was relieved to find that the figure was Draco.

"_What_?" he questioned angrily.

She kissed him hard on the mouth.

"I don't care. I don't care if you cheat on me with as many girls as you want to. I don't care if they meant the world to you, I just don't ever want to leave you again. You can walk all over me, Draco, but…I'll still love you."

Stab my back  
It's better when I bleed for you  
Walk on me  
It never was enough to do

Draco stood dumbfounded. Then he kissed her back. It reminded him of their first kiss, filled with passion and anger. He soon pulled away.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry I drove you to dating _Weasel_, I'm sorry I ever cheated on you, I'm sorry I drove you insane, but Hermione, I couldn't take loving you. I didn't want to believe that I could love. But, I can't take you being with anyone else. I love you."

I Can't get past her  
Falling faster  
It's true  
It hasn't done a lot for you

Hermione smiled. "I'd rather bleed for you than cause you any pain, ever again."

Draco grimaced. "You'll never have to again."

It's better when I bleed for you  
It never was enough to do  
It hasn't done a lot for you

* * *

_**Review is not mandatory, but we all know that it is what writers feed off of, so it's much appreciated! The song in the story is "Stab my Back" by The All-American Rejects, which I don't own, either:P**_


End file.
